


On Another Day, In Another World

by xxsnailxx



Category: World Trigger
Genre: ... or not?, Angst, M/M, and tachikawa failed, jin's side effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsnailxx/pseuds/xxsnailxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On another day, in another world, Jin would be laughing while being completely serious, making sure that every attack of Tachikawa's was blocked.</p><p>Not on this day, not in this world. He wanted to be anywhere but here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Another Day, In Another World

It was raining.

It was always raining.

And it would always rain.

Always.

Jin had seen this so many times — in everyone's future, in his nightmares, even when he had closed his eyes during the day — and it was always raining. He could hardly imagine it _not_ raining. That would be an insult. A horrible insult. An unforgivable one.

Even in fiction, it was always raining. Whoever had heard of a funeral without rain?

And Jin had seen this so many times he could hardly believe he was here, at the real thing. How many years had it been, since he first saw this? How many times had he warned him? And how many times had he grinned and said that ridiculous statement?

Jin didn't know, either.

_I'll overturn your side effect, one day._

Or so he had claimed.

Jin had trusted him.

... And now? Not so much.

Look where that ridiculous trust had landed him.

Jin hated himself. He hated himself for trusting Tachikawa — but that sounded stupid, didn't it? He hated himself for not trying harder to avoid this — but he had tried. He had tried so much that everyone had guessed, even a year ago, that something was going to happen. To Tachikawa. There was nobody else for whom Jin would have gone to such lengths to save.

Most of all, Jin hated himself for having that side effect. If it hadn't been notoriously impossible to overturn, if it hadn't... If it hadn't existed, he would not have had to go through all this. What kind of twisted side effect would force someone to watch his rival's — his lover's — death a hundred — a thousand — times? And attend the funeral twice as many times?

_But, at least, it's over now._

He hated himself for thinking that way, too. What kind of twisted person would be so relieved at his boyfriend's funeral?

And yet, deep inside, he knew his relief was short-lived; just because he could see the future, it didn't mean he could not see the past. Like everyone else, he knew this would haunt him... For a very long time, to say the least.

Looking back, Jin decided that he should never have believed Tachikawa. The thought of overturning his side effect had never seemed this ridiculous.  ~~If Tachikawa couldn't do it...~~  If Jin himself couldn't do it, he doubted if anyone ever could. 

"At least you're granting him his dying wish," Kazama had said humourlessly — although, with a mouth full of chocolate, few people could sense how completely serious he had been — after having taken a month to recover from the initial shock of Tachikawa's predicted death. That had made Jin wonder if he was actually human.

Maybe it had been less of a shock for Kazama, since he had always known — even without a side effect — that Tachikawa had always been going to die from his own foolishness. It had been Jin's own failure, in that aspect.

_Well, at least he had granted Tachikawa's dying wish._

That was the only optimistic thing Jin could think of. Tachikawa's dying wish had been to leave the future alone, to let him save himself. Jin remembered when Tachikawa had laughed upon hearing of his own death prediction.  _There's no way I can live knowing that my rival and his side effect saved me, right?_

"Jin."

Jin looked up — he hadn't noticed when the rain had stopped falling on him. Kazama was standing beside him, the awkward angle at which he was holding the umbrella would have made Jin laugh, on another day, in another world.

"If you're still dwelling over that, you might want to get closer and take a look at... At Tachikawa. I think... You don't see the futures of corpses, right?" Kazama was actually smiling a little, as if he knew something Jin did not.

On another day, in another world, he would have made a joke about not being interested in watching countless maggots. On another day, in another world...

Not today, not in this world... Even if it's the natural reaction for humans to create jokes on the darkest topics.

But this was where he was. He had to face it.

Jin took the umbrella that Kazama was offering him and made his way to the coffin.

In it lay Tachikawa — Jin swore mentally. What else had he been expecting? — his limbs, his entire body, unnaturally stiff. This wasn't the Tachikawa he knew. The real Tachikawa would never stop moving — would never let them put a glass cover over him.

Kazama might have had a real twisted sense of humour — his first reaction to Tachikawa's death prediction had been "Well, we're all screwed now, if the No. 1 overall is going to die." Jin had forgiven that as a perfectly normal psychological anti-breakage reaction. But this — if he had sent him here for that cruel realization that Tachikawa was gone. _Gone._ — Jin could never forgive this.

And Kazama had been smiling, too.

"What are you looking at, Jin?" It was Kazama again. How he had appeared so silently, Jin would never know. "I said to look at  _Tachikawa_ , not the coffin. Not his limbs. His face."

It was then that Jin realised he had not been able to bring himself to look. In his many visions, he had seen enough of Tachikawa's dead face. The blood. The wounds. The look of horror, of shock, of pain. Jin knew it so well he could have sketched it out.

But this was different.

Jin hadn't expected this.

Tachikawa was smiling —  _he was smiling_.

And it was the same triuphant smile that Jin had fallen for.

"God..." Jin let out, after a minute or two... or five. He had lost track of time.

_I'll overturn your side effect, one day._

Jin's eyes started to fill with tears. _You idiot... It wasn't worth your life, to prove something so stupid..._

"Kazama-san... what have I done?" But when Jin turned to look at him again, he was standing alone. He strongly suspected the use of a Chameleon trigger.

 _On another day, in another world,_ Jin thought to himself as he stole a glance at his watch,  _I would be freaking out at the thought of Tachikawa-san's death while I tried my best to defeat him in a rank match without him seeing how worried I was._

And he would be hating himself. Hating his side effect.

...And now?

Now, the only thought on his mind was:  _I love you, too, Tachikawa-san._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote that out of impulsiveness. My first story on AO3 (And remind me not to write with my mobile again)
> 
> Please leave a comment so I know how to improve  
> :)
> 
> And you can see how biased I am to Kazama. XP


End file.
